powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Johnathon "Dusk" Bradley
Name: 'Johnathon Damen Bradley '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Alias: '''Dusk, The Pale Man, The Reaper, The Infinite Death. '''Inspirations: '''Lady Death, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. '''Occupations: '''The only physical representation of death, being his one and only disciple. '''Quotes: '"Immortality does nothing but delay the inevitable," "It does not matter how invincible you claim to be, your fate is still the same," "Your soul is mine! It has already been lost!", "Consider your life forfeit mortal..." 'Powers and Abilities: ' Death Embodiment: Being the concept of Deaths only disciple whom he decided to teach, John was given the ability to represent and be death in every way, shape, and form, making him one of the most dangerous beings in existence. Four Horsemen Physiology: Not only did John gain the fourth horsemen's power, but he also gained the other three, making him an embodiment of the apocalypse itself, allowing him to control the end of everything by Apocalyptic Force Manipulation. With that, he can choose to end it all should the time ever come. Unrestricted Murdering: With this power, John can literally kill anything he wants to, it almost doesn't matter how powerful his opponent is, he can take them down, with the exceptions being Alex and the True Omnipotent, Alex's boss. '''Fighting Style: '''John does not use any specific style of fighting when using his fists, but nonetheless the way he fights is completely unpredictable. '''Weaponry: '''John wields an Estoc, which is permanently coated in the blood of a near infinite amount of enemies which can kill anything, but since it was smithed by Alex and his boss, the True Omnipotent, it cannot kill them. The Estoc is also a switch blade, which allows him to switch it into any of the Four Horsemen's weapons, which range from a flame sword which is empowered by rage and battle, to a black handled halberd which is covered in a poison which causes the traget to uncontrollably throw up everything they've eaten, leaving them to dry heave and die of starvation. The other two forms are when it transforms to a bow which is tipped with a gooey substance which is filled with microscopic flesh eating bugs which, like pirhana, will kill their target within seconds. The last form is the most famous, with which the sword transforms into the Death Scythe, which is made from Black Void Metal, which when channeled correctly, can cause permanent death, regardless of resurrection or immortal status. The only thing it cannot kill is Alex due to his complete arsenal and the True Omnipotent since he can't be affected by anything. '''Backstory/Origins: Johnathon Bradley was a General during the 5th great intergalactic war, which had been spanning across 50 years, and was starting to reach its end. Him, being a genetically engineered soldier (all high ranking officers in the human army were beefed up to survive longer) in the Earthen army (The Humans from Earth who moved on to other planets) started to have troubles as he grew older. His family had to watch his video logs, seeing him grow older and older, and even more injured as the war raged on. Overall, his combined kill count outdid all of the other leaders and sides in the war overall. His kill count ranged at around 5 Billion, including planets he's had to destroy due to complete enemy occupation. In the final month of the war, he managed to destroy the oppositions entire ship armade with his smaller fighter ship equipped with a handheld rail minigun, which almost instantly destroyed their ships. During the battle though he was seriously injured and needed to be treated. He went down to a civlian camp to rest. Unfortunately for him though, the opposite army decided to break a war law and attack the camp to destroy him once and for all. After killing all civilians to draw him out, John made his last video recording, telling his son Jeff that he needs to contact the human army and get them to destroy the planet since their major leaders were there to kill him. He ended it abruptly and started fighting the army. He destroyed almost every single one of them, but as he got to the main general, his age and wounds were catching up to him, and he was disabled by the opposing armies main general. As the general shot John inbetween the eyes, John took one last adrenaline rush to take the generals gun and pull it up to his own head and within a single couple of seconds, he blasted the generals head off with his own gun. Dying as he hit the ground, he looked up for just one more moment to see the human armada show up. He died with a hopeful smile upon his face, while the human armada destroyed the entire planet, along with his body. With that, as a spirit, he watched as the war ended and was satisfied with his life, passing on. However, he was stopped before he started to get comfy and appeared before the concept of Death A.K.A, the concept of The End. After a short explanation, John was offered to be the one and only representation of death itself, and just like Alex, John thought and mulled it over alot, but took the job when he was promised he could see his son whenever he wanted, as he loved his family more than anything. So with that, the concept of death decided to transfer his entirity into John, which, while it did confuse him, ended up making him the new Concept of Death/The End, which then put him up near Alex, and eventually, was put into the Forbidden Five and became a best friend of Alex. Even after all of that, his son also came along and ended up joining too, but that's for later. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts